Crack Fic
by MajselajseL
Summary: I felt like writing something and got inspired by xotakux2002x and this is what there came out of it…! O.o xD - Akatsuki and the four Uchihas! ;D Oneshot. Reviews are appriciated!


**Crack**

**I felt like writing something and g****ot inspired by xotakux2002x and this is what there came out of it…!! O.o xD Since Itachi's one of my favorite characters, I think I'll let him do the torture or whatever pleases him X) **

Itachi: Thank you. Honor. *bowing*

Whoa! A certain Uchiha got respect for me! x)

Madara: **Itachi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!** *steps into the room* Showing respect to someone who inst an Uchiha!

On the other side… May I take over please, Itachi-kun? I'll let you have revenge on some points.

Itachi: *Shrugs* Sure. Why not. *walks out of room, probably going for some dango or being emo*

Thanks!^-^ Now… What to do with you Tobi-chan? *thinking about evil things*

Madara: Tobi-chan?!

You're right. Sorry, 'Dara Darling!

Madara: **AAAAARGH!! I'm gonna kill ya!!!**

*Sarcastic* Right… Izuna!!

Izuna: *steps into room* Hai?

Aww… aren't he adorable?!

Oldest Uchiha brothers: O.o

Ehehehe… Sorry about that! Got carried away… x) Now… *Eyeing them* *Thinking: OMG! There almost too cute to do anything with…!!* Hm… What to do? What to do? Ah! I know! Suddenly both brothers got attacked by screaming, Uchiha – brotherlove-and-incest-loving fangirls', which drags them away to force them to whatever, pleases them.

Oldest Uchiha brothers: **Aaaaargh!!**

*Yelling after them*** Be good dorei-chans'!! **And make sure to do some **yaoi!!**

Suddenly; Sasuke comes flying through the window.

Sasuke: You! Bastard! Where's Itachi?!

Bastard?! Now, now, Sasuke… That's not very nice…

Sasuke: Shut up! All I need to know is where Itachi is!

Tch. People sure are right. Itachi really is the one who got all the good manners.

Sasuke: Shut up!!

Such manners won't be tolerated, young man!! Actually I'm younger than you… but that's not the damn point right now!!

Sasuke: *Sweat drops*

Now! Be prepared to be punished! Hm… I know! For being such a bad… Naruto!

Naruto: *Steps into room* Hai, dattebayo?

You, fishcake! Will rape Sasuke as the uke he is, 'till he can't walk!! Muwahahaha!! D (Kakiity is so gonna rip off my head xP).

Sasuke: ''O.o

Naruto: *Stares weird at me for a moment, then turns towards Sasuke and looks lust filled at him* Believe it!

Sasuke: O.O **N-Naruto?! ***screams as Naruto drags him away*

Bye-bye, lovebirds! *Waves* Have fun! 3 … Who am I supposed to attack now, when the Uchiha's are done with… Hm… Pein!

Pein: Oh no…

Oh yes! *Smirk* *Thinking* … Oh no!

Pein: What? O.o

I'm out of ideas… or am I? Hm… Since Pein loves to control the poor weather and stuff… he was hit by lighting and got deep-fried.

Pein: Oh no – **AAAAAARGH!! ***falls over*

Hm… I guess that was pretty uncreative… dammit!! *Hits foot on a chair* *Curses*

Konan: You okay, dear?

Dear? … Trying to avoid getting hurt, huh?

Konan: …

Busted! … Oh well… I like you, Konan… technically I love all of you people!! Dammit!! Oh well… For caring for my health, I'll let Konan go with a paper-cut and getting thrown into a pool, which will hurt a lot since you're made of paper or something.

Konan: Oh crap… **AAAAARGH!!**

Screams like Pein… Hm… *Shrugs* Oh well… Hmm… I don't have enough time to go through with them all, so… I'll stop.

Hidan: Hey, fucker! Who the fuck are you?!

Or not… X) I'm Jashin-sama and I've come to give you a present!

Hidan: Fuck! Seriously?!

Yes! *Thinking: Poor little Hi-chan reacts on everything with Jashin…* *Giggle* *Thinking: So cute* and this… *takes a parsley-chopper and gives him* is for you.

Hidan: … What the fuck am I suppose to use that for?!

Kid teacher voice* To hurt yourself with, of course! * And the most important is that you use it on Kakuzu! Go make me proud!

Hidan: Oh, okay! Thanks, fucker! *runs off to do as told*

Itachi: What did ya do that you?

I did it so Kakuzu will punish Hidan, and all we fangirls can only hope that it will be something, which gives nosebleed. *Wink, wink* *Giggle*

Itachi: … Hn.

Sasuke: *Comes running into the kitchen and looks furious as well* You! You, bastard!! Heathen!! I punish you forever!! *Runs towards me to attack*

You wish, Sasu-chan! But this will be my victory!! *takes out pen and block, and writes his next punishment* For being a bad boy, again, and going against Itachi's whishes of you and Deidara in not being together in a sexual relationship… you'll be put in a maid-outfit and get raped by Madara as his cute dorei-chan!! Muwahahaha!!

Madara: *Smirks*

Sasuke: What the fuck-?!

And Izuna will help!! )

Izuna: Yay!!

Madara: *Smirks even more*

Sasuke: *Screams once again as he is being dragged away, again*

Oh… *Yells after them* and it's also for being able to walk, but mostly for doing it, before aloud to!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO!!

*Smirking evilly*

Itachi: *Sipping tea at the kitchen table* You got something against my baby brother?

Nah… Not at all. He's just funny to screw with, x) and for the yaoi of course! *Drool* You will be next with him! X)

Itachi: Hn. Can't wait.

Pein: *Faints*


End file.
